


Lanterns

by Akiruk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Fandom Kombat 2020, Illustrations, M/M, Samurai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruk/pseuds/Akiruk
Summary: Бокуто не покинет молодого господина. Он в этом точно уверен.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Haikyuu Captains макси 2020, Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Lanterns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Фонари](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920784) by [Terquedad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad). 



> По клику на арты открывается полноразмер.

[](https://i.imgur.com/pfRnfhu.jpg)

[](https://i.imgur.com/Sf2d6Tw.jpg)

[](https://i.imgur.com/JfM9hbT.jpg)

[](https://i.imgur.com/i0h6BtT.jpg)

[Бонус](https://i.imgur.com/XJndPqi.jpg)


End file.
